Mobile devices such as mobile telephones, laptops, and tablets can connect to other devices and networks via public or private Wi-Fi “hotspots.” With existing systems, users of the mobile devices often have a difficult time selecting a hotspot that provides reliable Internet connectivity. For example, some hotspots are poorly configured, malfunctioning, or even malicious, while other hotspots may require payment or a complex registration procedure before allowing access. Further, in densely populated areas in which there may be dozens of available hotspots, users often have to select one of the hotspots for connection via trial-and-error.
In existing systems, the mobile devices consume substantial amounts of battery power scanning for available hotspots. Further, the scanning may occur even when no hotspots are within range of the mobile devices, or when the mobile device cannot establish a reliable connection. As such, the existing systems reduce battery life with little benefit to the users.